This invention relates to an apparatus and method for protecting automotive vehicles from damage by flood waters. We have discovered that when the flood water levels are at about one foot or greater above ground level, the average vehicle, such as a car or a pickup truck, in a flexible waterproof container will float. If the waterproof container has an upper edge that is at a level of at least greater in height than the flood water, and rain or splashing flood waters are prevented from entering the lower container portion and the lower portion is tethered or otherwise anchored to some fixed object such as a telephone pole, power pole, concrete slab, weight sets, etc., the car will be protected. Anchoring or otherwise tethering the container prevents the floating car from being damaged and damaging of other objects due to the movement given to it by the flowing flood waters. At the same time, tethering or anchoring the vehicle container and the vehicle prevents puncturing or other damage to the container. A number of preferred embodiments are disclosed in our above-referenced application Ser. No. 08/660,663.
According to the present invention, a vehicle flotation raft has an inflatable bag which is preferably provided with one or more inflatable side and end flaps, and a flotation chamber or a ballast for securement to the engine end of the vehicle. The bag is unfolded (except for the end flaps) and slid into position under the car stationary on the ground or in the water. A rope attached to the front end grommets on the bag (and possibly the rear end in moving water) is used to facilitate positioning of the bag under the car or vehicle. Alternatively, the vehicle can be driven into position over the folded and deflated flotation raft. In the preferred embodiment, the geometry of the flotation raft is such that the vehicle wheels do not rest on the flotation raft. Air from a compressed air container or an air pump (driven from the cigarette lighter of the vehicle) is then introduced into the bag. Mechanically, a hand-pump or foot-pump can also be used to inflate with air. When the bag is sufficiently inflated with the flaps unfolded and the flotation chamber or ballast attached to the end where the engine is located, the vehicle will float and can be pushed or, as described above, propelled to higher ground. The ballast is secured in place with straps or ropes attached to the grommets located on the periphery of the bag. If the vehicle is operable, the engine can be engaged at low speeds to drive the wheels (front or rear or all-wheel drive) to propel the vehicle and flotation raft to safety. If the car can be started, the bag can be deflated and stored after the car is driven off of the bag.